"The Shadows" (REMASTERED) By DDK
"The Shadows" By DDK Hook: I'm living life inside the shadowsDDK: all my life i've been doing things on my own. I have dreams of my own and I never really got any support'','' I pray to god to fight my battles, Because if I catch a body they gon' rat on me''DDK: Niggas out here'll do anything to get you killed or in trouble. If I kill someone, niggas gonna snitch., Is you real or fake,'' is you gon' rat homie? '' '' I'm living life inside the shadows, I pray to god to fight my battles, Because if I catch a body they gon' rat on me, Is you real or fake, is you gon' rat, homie? 1: These niggas faking, I can see right through them, One day they your friend, another day you never knew them''DDK: I remember I knew this one dude since 5th grade. My eighth grade year he acted like he never knew me -- he was never a real friend,'' That's why I just say screw them, fake niggas in my circle man, I just can't do em', when I was gettin' in fights, mama said, "you win em', you lose em'" but I ain't fightin' no more''DDK: I used to get in fights a lot because niggas were always hatin' and talking shit. I will admit, I lost a lot of them, but it happens, you just gotta keep moving. DDK: Sometimes, you don't wanna fight no more and just shoot the person, because you are so fed up with the bullshit. '', I'ma get my gun out and shoot em', and I ain't fightin' no hoe '' '' Man, I was failing my classes, I was trying to get me some dough''Even though DDK was failing his school classes, he still pursued a rapping career and is looking to turn it into something permanent., niggas was outside trapping'' on the corner trying to sell dope''He's talking about everyone else at his school that have no goals or dreams.,'' I feel like there was no hope, when I was falling my nigga, where was you at with the rope''DDK: When I had bad times, there used to be no one there to help me.,'' And I was calling, my nigga so tell me where did you go? Where did you go? Hook: I'm living life inside the shadows, I pray to god to fight my battles, Because if I catch a body they gon' rat on me, Is you real or fake, is you gon' rat, homie? '' '' I'm living life inside the shadows, I pray to god to fight my battles, Because if I catch a body they gon' rat on me, Is you real or fake, is you gon' rat, homie? 2: These niggas are funny, they don't want you to get to the money''DDK: These niggas are hypocrites. Funny. They hate on you, they don't want you to get money but when you do they come running and act like nothing happened. ''They want you to crash like a dummy, but I'ma keep going, I'ma keep running, I'ma keep flowing, I'ma keep hunting, I'ma keep stacking my paper, and building my funding, they hate to see what I'm becoming, call up my niggas and run it, I'm just gonna keep it 100, Ooh, nigga you done done it, Y'all niggas really frontin', niggas always want something, but never give nothing where was you when I was suffering? '' '' Nigga you was just bluffing, all that talk, no coverage no pride, no courage, in the ride i'm swerving,''Even though there are haters, he will keep going because he knows those haters have no pride. ''Niggas always be lurkin', man, I always be workin'DDK: I'm working, they just snoopin', trying to see what you doing with yourself and trying to stop it. They always try to be a part of something. sit back and observe it, ballin' no Kyrie Irving''He wants the haters to watch him get rich and famous. ''come through, I'm purgin', talk to me in person '' '' Meditating with these verses''DDK: When I rap, i just feel calm. Peaceful. Rapping is my high, it can take my mind of anything. When I'm feeling down, I just put on a beat and start writing., fake niggas I'm allergic, nigga clean like detergent,'' what you get, you deserve it!''DDK: If you get something good, you must deserve it. Haters have nothing, because they deserve nothing. DDK: But if you are a hater of course you still get something, you get the shit while the hard workers get the money and fame. They deserve it! '''Hook:' I'm living life inside the shadows, I pray to god to fight my battles, Because if I catch a body they gon' rat on me, Is you real or fake, is you gon' rat, homie? '' '' I'm living life inside the shadows, I pray to god to fight my battles, Because if I catch a body they gon' rat on me, Is you real or fake, is you gon' rat, homie?